Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks Deleted Scenes
by Thatguywhotrolls
Summary: These are lemons for my current story Rio 2: Blu and Jewel's Chicks


***Note* This lemon takes place in chapter 2.**

Jewel looked outside her hollow. Sunset, a very romantic setting for her plans. Jewel awaited her hero to return from his flight. Jewel smiled. This night was going to be magical.

Jewel was smiling uncontrollingly. She was blushing a bit too. She had imagined the whole setting—How she would ask him, how he would respond, and how they would do it. Jewel was happy.

At last, she heard distant flapping of wings. Jewel did her best to hide her blush. It was hard, but she did it. One Blu touched down he smiled at Jewel. Jewel felt like she was going to faint.

She never realized how handsome Blu looked. His dark blue feathers, his chocolate brown eyes, and his nerdy personality.

"Um Blu, I need to tell you something very important." Jewel said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Blu said, looking at her. Jewel blushed slightly, she felt like she was going to fall to pieces.

"You see. I was thinking, well, maybe we could, um, I mean..." Jewel stuttered, blushing a bit more. _It's usually Blu who's like this, why am I the nervous one? _Jewel thought to herself.

"I was thinking that since we've been living with each other for a while, and we both love each other very much.." Jewel began

"You wish we could mate with each other." Blu finished her sentence.

"No! I mean yes! I mean maybe, I mean...how did you know?" Jewel asked.

Blu shrugged. "I didn't." Jewel smiled, blushing madly. "To be honest I was thinking about asking you."

"You were?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah." Blu said, staring into Jewel's eyes. Jewel stared back. They stared at each other for a while until Jewel calmly began kissing Blu. Blu kissed back, and the two began to make out.

They made out for a good 3 minutes before Jewel said "Blu, I want you inside me." Blu didn't have to ask what she meant. He knew. Jewel then pinned Blu down on the ground. She was grinning and blushing madly.

"Let's do this." She said. Jewel started to make out with Blu again. Blu and Jewel's tongues came together. Blu and Jewel felt their hormones do their job. "I'm going to make you feel good, Blu." Jewel told him.

Jewel began moving her head im between Blu's talons. "Jewel are you sure about this?" Blu asked.

"Absolutely." Jewel told me. She began to lick Blu's cloacal. Blu moaned slightly. It felt real good. Jewel licked all over it. When she stopped Blu looked at her.

"Now it's my turn." Blu said. He laid Jewel down and began kissing her neck. Jewel moaned as he began to kiss her chest, and then her belly. He then reached Jewel's cloacal. She giggled slightly.

"Blu, you really know how to make a girl happy." Jewel said.

"What kind of mate would I be if I couldn't please you?" Blu asked her.

"A stereotype nerd bird." Jewel said.

"That's was cold, Jewel." Blu said to her.

"Be careful not to choke, like with that petal." Jewel teased.

"You take that back." Blu said with a smile. Jewel grinned.

"Make me." She said.

"Maybe I will." Blu said. He then licked her cloacal. He stuck his tongue inside, then took it out. He licked all around it. Jewel moaned.

"You...have to do better than that, pet." Jewel said. Blu stuck his tongue inside her cloacal again. This time he moved it around while it was still in there. Jewel squealed.

"Yes Blu, just like that!" Jewel shrieked. Blu happily kept going.

After a few minutes Blu stopped. "Why did...you stop?" Jewel asked.

"Because it's time to take it to the next level." Blu said. Jewel smiled.

"I know what you mean." Jewel said. "Lay down for me." Blu did just that. She then sat on his belly.

"Jewel...I love you." Blu said. Jewel smiled.

"I love you too." Jewel then joined her cloacal with Blu's. They both moaned as Jewel bounced up and down.

"Oh...Blu...This...is...amazing..." Jewel said.

"Jewel...you feel so...amazing." Blu said. They both made eye contact as they made love together in the moonlight.

"Aah...Jewel...I'm close!" Blu said.

"Please Blu, release plenty of it inside of me." Jewel told him. Blu shut his eyes. He gasped as he filled up Jewel with his semen. Jewel lay down on top of him.

"That was...amazing." Jewel said to him.

"You feel and taste so good Jewel." Blu said. They were silent for a bit.

"I hope we do it again." They both said in a unison. They smiled as they made eye contact. Then they cuddled together.

"Soon, oh so soon." Jewel whispered as they fell asleep.

**Yay it's done! :D Sorry I didn't upload this sooner. SOPA ruined everything. Anyway I didn't save any of my lemons before they were deleted, so I must redo everything from scratch. It will take some time, but I will spend my free time making the lemons, so just be patient :) **

**Stay awesome my fans, I will see you next time!**


End file.
